Painter Girl
by schillingklaus
Summary: Carly hires painter girl Maria in order to make a gift for Spencer. This causes some horrific confusion. Spencer/Maria, Carly/Dustin, Fredward/Samantha


** Painter Girl**

* * *

**iKiss Spencer**

* * *

** Klaus Schilling **

* * *

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **iDon't Own any of the shows _iCarly_ and _Zoey 101_.

**Disclaimer: **iDon't Own any of the song _Painter Man_ by Boney M..

**Abstract**

**Fandoms: **_Zoey 101_, _iCarly_

**Genre: **Melodramatic Short Story, Fluff, Family, Friends, Arts

**Summary. **Carly hires Tasha's sister Maria for a gift for Spencer.

**Characters and Pairings: **Dustin Brooks/Carly Shay, Maria/Spencer Shay, Samantha Puckett/Fredward Benson, Harper/Lisa Perkins, Grandpa Shay, Mrs. Briggs, Principal Franklin, Tasha, Randy Jackson, Harry Joyner, Marissa Benson

**Timeline: **The story takes place post-series _Zoey 101_ and after second season of _iCarly_

**Note: **Maria is a one-time guest role of Nicole G. Anderson in _Zoey 101_ : _Quarantine_, Tasha is a cameo role of same actress in _iNevel_.

* * *

** New in Seattle**

* * *

Sam, Freddie, and Carly walked through the locker halls. They shuddered with disgust when they saw Tasha, the arrogant beast that had dared to call their web show uncool, just because there was no positive remark about it on Nevelocity.

Alas, Tasha was accompanied by a girl that looked very similar, they were probably related. She yelled at her.

Sam pitied the girl that was dragged around by Tasha.

The bell rang, and Carly, Freddie, and Sam were bound for their homeroom classes.

* * *

Mrs. Briggs, their homeroom teacher, came and looked around. She was very stern when it came to presence. Carly and Freddie still had a perfect prsesence record for this young year, unlike Sam who had already been late for three days straight. It was the forth day of the new year. "OK, it seems that everyone is here, so now I'm going to perform a tune on my bagpipes in order to make you familiar with fine arts. Today's youth is too much spoilt by electronic ear wax ..." She grabbed her instrument.

"Why doesn't she just beat us with a sledge hammer!" Sam moaned.

None of the students was at ease.

Suddenly, the door of the class room opened.

Principal Franklin walked in. "Excuse me, mam!"

Mrs. Briggs was flabbergasted.

"OK!" Mr. Franklin sighed. "I have got to bother you in order to introduce a new student teacher. This is Maria!" It was one of Mr. Franklin's habitual procedures to introduce new teachers in the various homerooom classes.

The girl in Tasha's likeness walked in through the door.

The students moaned. They were fed up with new teachers. Alas, they were happy because Mr. Franklin had interrupted Mrs. Briggs's terrific performance, making her sulk.

"Maria has just graduated from Pacific Coast Academy in California. Now she is a student at nearby Seattle's Arts School aka Harry-Joyner-School. You probably know her younger sister, Tasha, who is a junior in here, right now."

Carly grumbled. That explained their similarity ...

Mr. Franklin grinned. "Maria is an intern at Ridgeway. She will teach the arts elective."

Maria bowed to the students. "Hi!" she smiled in a friendly manner, totally unlike Tasha.

Carly suddenly had got an idea ...

* * *

In the beginning of the lunch break, Carly waited for Maria in the locker hall. "Hi! You're Maria, the new arts girl?"

Maria nodded solemnly. "Yeah, you are?"

"I'm Carly Shay, a soph." Carly sighed.

"Carly Shay?" Maria choked with awe. "As in iCarly?"

Carly nodded. She was astounded that Maria knew the webshow, given that she had used to live in California, and her sister Tasha certainly had never told Maria any kind words about _iCarly_. In addition, the web show was more geared towards younger viewers.

"Do you know that middle school boys at Pacific Coast Academy would kill each other for a date with you or Sam?" Maria chuckled.

"What? No? Really? Can't be ..." flabbergasted Carly stammered helplessly.

"For the girls of PCA Middle School, you're the great role model to live up to." Maria shrugged.

Carly felt flattered. "Er ... what I wanted to say ... My brother Spencer is soon going to turn 29, which is almost 30 ..." she stammered nervously.

"Cool!" Maria smiled.

"I'd like to give him a painting of myself ... but ... I'm only mediocre in drawing ... well ... and that stinks because Spencer is a great artist ..." Carly sighed with despair. "I'd pay you for a portrait of mine that would serve as a gift for Spencer ..."

Maria nodded. "OK, but I don't take money."

"No?" Carly twitched.

"Well, look, first, you can do better ... let me show some of my paintings in your web show!" Maria asked. "Second, it's great to see how much you love your brother. I can't say anything remotely alike about me and my sister Tasha ..."

"Maria! What are you doing?" Tasha thundered across the hall. "Get your lunch, hurry up, you frozen sloth!"

Maria waved at Carly. "See you tomorrow!"

Carly waved back and sighed. Apparently, not everyone in the world showed as much love for his or her elder siblings as Carly did.

* * *

** Carly dates Maria**

* * *

Sam tried to sneak into the Shays' apartment. Unfortunately, the door was still locked. She grabbed a curved wire in order to fix that insignificant problem.

Alas, Freddie heard her. He left left his apartment and faced Sam. "Hey!"

Sam hid the wire and whistled innocently. "Dorkward?"

"Carly isn't here, and Spencer is asleep." Freddie remarked.

"Oops ..." Sam choked. "Where is Carly?"

"She has gone somewhere with Maria." Freddie reported.

Sam sighed. "The arts lady?"

Freddie nodded solemnly.

"That's the third time this week that they are meeting after school!" Sam boomed.

Freddie sighed piteously because he felt left out..

"Just for the records ... she's never going to date you!" Sam bellowed.

"Who knows?" Freddie remarked in a dry manner. "At least she isn't dating a guy ..."

"True ..." Sam shrugged. "But, hey ... what if she isn't really into guys?"

"What do you mean?" Freddie felt flabbergasted.

"What if Carly is more attracted to girls?" Sam boomed.

"Do you want to say that ..." Freddie stammered.

"Would that be a problem for you, Fredweird?" Sam grinned sadistically.

Freddie banged his head against the wall. Had he really been lusting after a lesbian girl for half a decade? That was impossible.

"Awwwww..." Sam squealed hypocritically. "Who is going to be disappointed?"

Freddie pouted and was close to strangling Sam. "We've got to tell Spencer!"

Sam shrugged. "OK ..."

* * *

Having unlocked the door to Spencer's loft with a curved needle, Spencer and Sam snuck into the loft where they found Spencer sleeping on the couch.

Sam stepped next to the sleeping artist. "Spencer! Wake up! Spencer! Wake up!" she thundered at the top of her lung.

Spencer shrieked.

"Wake up!" Sam continued. "Shake your booty! Wake up! Shake your booty!"

Freddie smiled and clapped rhythmically to Sam's words.

Spencer jumped up and bounced arround with horror.

"Spencer, we've got to talk to you," Sam bellowed, "about Carly!"

Spencer trembled. "What has happened to her?"

Sam told Spencer about Carly meeting a girl regularly for a few days. "Sorry, but it seems that your little sister is ..."

"Nooooo!" Spencer whimpered with dismay. "Can't be! I haven't noticed that in years!"

Sam shrugged. "Nor did I, or Dorkoward," she moaned.

Speencer was consternated. "I'm such a bad brother!" He whimpered at the top of his lungs.

Mrs. Benson stormed into the loft. "Right, I always knew that!"

Freddie and Sam looked at Marissa with disgust. "You knew what? That Carly is gay?"

Marissa's eyes bugged out. "What? Freddie, if it's like that, you can't see Carly anymore! I can't allow you to meet a girl with a bad influence on you!"

Freddie was close to puking. Why could he never shut up when he needed to!

Sam grinned triumphantly.

"But I meant that ..." Marissa continued, "... I always knew that Spencer is such a poor excuse of a big brother. I guess your grandfather in Yakima will be greatly interested in hearing about it!"

Freddie and Sam sobbed piteously, as they regretted thoroughly having talked to Spencer about it.

* * *

** Showdown**

* * *

A few days later, Old Mr. Shay stormed Spencer's loft. "Artists!" He yelled at Spencer. "You decadent folks! What have you done to Carly?"

Spencer was consternated. "What?"

"It ain't no sense denying it," Grandpa bellowed, "you artists are a folk of gay drug users ... I should never have trusted you, and your father shouldn't have done so, either! In any case, you can't be any longer in charge with Carly!"

"But ... gramps, I still don't know what ..." Spencer shivered helplessly.

"If Carly has gone gay, the only possible culprit ..." Grampa concluded, "that's you! It wasn't enough for you to become a gay artist, you also had to spoil and corrupt your little sister!"

Spencer choked hard. Since when was he gay? He didn't know of it ... Well, Grandpa Shay had always had got a bunch of prejudices against artists, but he had never gone that far.

"Where is Carly?" Grampa bellowed. "I'm going to take her straight to Yakima. No negotiations!"

"But grampa, you ..." Spencer begged like a puppy, but in vain.

Finally, Carly returned from school. She was accompanied by Maria.

Grandpa grabbed Carly, and he insulted maria in any thinkable manner.

Maria was totally consternated. Was that old guy totally insane? Worse than Tasha?

Carly whimpered and begged, but for no avail. She was dragged to the door. She hoped for Specer's help.

Grandpa Shay threatened to call the police unless Carly followed him like a decent girl, or in case Spencer intervened.

Spencer started weeping insanely.

Grandpa Shay tried to open the door, but it was locked from the outside. "Hey! What's that?" He tried to pull violently at the handle, but for no avail. Then he dragged Carly to the elevator, but it didn't open at all. "What's going on here?"

Carly asked why Grandpa was that mad at Spencer and Maria.

"He thinks that ..." Spencer stammered helplessly.

Grandpa Shay explained the situation.

"I'm what?" Carly was consternated when she heard all that crap from her Grandad.

Maria was flabbergasted.

Carly sighed. "Do you really think that ..." She laughed heartily.

Spencer and Grandad looked dumbfounded.

"OK, I've been meeting Maria in order to ... well, it was planned as a birthday gift for Spencer, a surprise gift, but you force me to spoil the surprise ..."

Maria opened her bag and produced a painting, covered with some linen cloth.

Carly unwrapped the thing.

"A picture of Carly?" Grandad choked and coughed.

Maria nodded. "Carly told me to draw a painting as a gift for her brother ..."

Spencer was astounded. "Wow! My sweet little sister!" He huggled and danced with the picture.

Grandpa shrugged helplessly. "Sorry for all the fuss!" He sighed with despair. How could he ...

Suddenly, the elevator opened, and Freddie bounded in. He held a set of tools in his hand and grinned.

At the same time, the door to the staircase went open, apparently this was Sam's work.

Grandpa Shay still banged his head against the wall. Then he disappeared silently and returned to Yakima.

* * *

While Spencer still admired the picture, Maria followed Sam, Carly, and Freddie upstairs. "So, that's where you make _iCarly_?"

Carly nodded. "I think we may show three or four pictures in one session."

Maria beamed. "OK, so, I told you that some of the middle school boys at PCA ... and they even gave me some gifts for you."

"Cool!" Carly received a small sack from Maria and opened it.

Sam also received a sack with fan gifts, but this one was smaller than Carly's.

Freddie turned more and more jealous when he saw Carly smiling upon opening the fan gifts.

"That one is from some Dustin Brooks!" Carly shrugged. "Oh, he's the guy who wanted to see my tongue, zoomed and in slow-motion? He has got a theory about the size of the tongue and the kissing ability of a girl ..."

"Quirky ..." Sam remarked.

Freddie choked. "May I be your test rabbit?"

Carly chuckled. This was so transparent. "No way!"

Freddie sighed with despair.

* * *

Maria met Spencer when she descended into the kitchen. "Hi! So, you're a great artist?"

Spencer smiled. "I hope so ..." Then he showed Maria some of his sculptures.

"Cool!" Maria's eyes bugged out. "I bet not even Harry Joyner could do that ..."

Spencer smiled proudly. "You're going to be a professional artist, too?"

Maria shrugged. "I wish, but it's so hard to get a decent job as an artist. And I hate resorting to pornography and other perverse junk." She coughed.

Spencer sighed. He warpped his arms around Maria in a desperate attempt to comfort her. "Oops!"

"Oh Spencer ..." Maria smiled sweetly. "Are you and your fish still just friends?"

Spencer nodded. "Yes, we are!"

Maria grinned.

The two young artists sat down - next to each other - and they cuddled while talking about modern arts.

* * *

Carly snuck to her computer and launched an interweb chat session. She contacted Dustin Brooks, the guy who was apparently interested in her tongue.

They had now been chatting for several hours.

"Carly!" Spencer whispered. "It's way past bed time!"

Carly yawned. "Dustin is so sweet!" She swooned ecstatically.

Spencer shrugged helplessly. He couldn't object as he had found a new love the same day as Carly ...

* * *

_iCarly_ has just gone online.

Sam introduced Maria as an upscaling painter.

Carly also introduced Harper, a friend of the show who was going to sing and play something while Maria presented her pictures.

Harper sang a song for Maria.  
_Went to art school, studied arts,_  
_To be an artist, make a start_  
_Working hard for my degree_  
_People didn't notice me._  
_Painter Girl, Painter Girl_  
_Who wants to be a painter girl?[[1]]_

* * *

Thereupon, Spencer and Maria dated regularly, while Carly chatted a lot with Dustin who made her swoon to no end. Harper started dating Maria's friend Lisa Perkins, a former competitor in Randy Jackson's _America Sings_ - they even founded a small band together.

Freddie and Sam felt totally left out. There was only one thing they were left with to do ...

"Kiss me, you dork!" Sam commanded Freddie.

* * *

[[1] ]based on _Painter Man_ by Boney M. which I don't own.


End file.
